ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mirror Images/Monk
Category:GuidesCategory:Strategies *'Monk': Any melee sub is fine (preferrably War or Nin- but Nin is not necessary). NPC as Fierce Attacker, but any other style is fine. The battle is remarkably easy for the Monk job. You will need at most 3 Hi-Potions. Once the cutscene is over, eat your meat, begin boosting. Use an Icarus Wing (not necessary, but will make it that much easier). Keep boosting until the 9th or 10th boost as you run towards Vassago. Engage him as soon as the distance allows you to, Dodge, Focus, Hundred Fist, Chi-Blast, then Raging Fist. Let 100 Fists do its job (most likely Vassago will begin his Blighted Gloom during your 100 fist- keep an eye out and be ready). Remove lock and run away from Blighted Gloom as necessary. Chakra when 100 Fists is over and let loose another Raging Fist as it should be ready by now. Use 1-2 Hi-Potions as necessary. Vassago should be down to 25% hp or less. A few more punches and swings by your NPC, and goodbye Demon. Battle should be over in 4-5 minutes. Even easier: bring MNK/DNC and Soothing Healer NPC. Go in, dodge/focus/hundred fists. I (mnk75 in lvl75 gear, aka crap at lvl50cap) ended up with ~50% HP after 3x cure4 and 1x cure3 from NPC, eating 4 Blighted Gloom (300-500dmg). Lining up with Soothing Healer failed. mnk/dnc ok 1st attempt i thought i was tough so went head to toe with mob "oops" big mistake wiped me in less than a minute.mnk/dnc 2nd attempt used no food or 2 hour.simply stood tight up directly behind my npc, drain samba 2 then simply healed me or npc as needed he used blighted gloom but hit npc not me.mob at 25% I USED 100 fists job done. : .Quetzalcoatl :Battle vs. Vassago Strategy *MNK/NIN :I set my NPC to Stalwart Shield, a very wise choice. :Upon entering the BCNM Lv.50 cap I first eat a meat mithkabob & then cast Utsusemi: Ichi, wait for timer to cool down. I ran to the main room with Vassago and stayed far away, he will not attack until you get close. My NPC provoked and I ran up behind him as if my NPC would use cover on me. It's important to line up directly behind your NPC. Luckily Vassago casted Absorb-TP right away and that bought us an early edge in the battle. He did land a lucky critical hit on my NPC but he casted cure 3 right away to stay 100%HP. Vassago then casted Blizzard so another lucky break for us. He took away two of my shadows by now and he began to cast his Blighted Gloom special attack. Success as my NPC took the attack and countered him for 202 damage. Vassago casted Fire so gave us another edge. My NPC was a bit damaged at this point and I was at full HP. After some melee exchanges between us and the enemy he tries a second Blighted Gloom. Success as my NPC reverses it on him! My NPC is out of mp now. At about 30% HP left for Vassago I have TP and use Raging Fists for 346 damage then I Icarus wing and go again for 406 damage. Vassago finally gets me with a Blighted Gloom for 406 damage. He then promptly casts Absorb-TP on me again. I just WS so he got an amazing 3 TP from me. I used an x-potion+3 which recovered 180 HP but that was unneeded. We easily finished him off. :I did not use my 2HR but did use Focus & Dodge at the beginning of battle. Vassago missed me alot as well as my NPC. He hit my NPC for 49, 152(critical), 49 and 96. I also fought him on Darksday which would be the worst day to do so.